


A Precious Gift

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Knight!Shiro, M/M, Proposals on Christmas, Snow, Yule time Fluff, fire places, prince!lance, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: A story is told about a Knight. Who loved a Prince. And wanted to give something special on Yule's Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend Mino! 
> 
> I wrote this several times. Like, SEVERAL TIMES! XD. I hope this keeps you entertained until I can get that story we spoke about. ;D
> 
> Seriously I hope you enjoy this. lllorz.

“It's snowing.” Lance whispered, reaching out his hand and allowing a few flakes to fall onto them. He smiled at the snowflakes that stayed on his skin, before the heat of his hands eventually allowed them to melt away. He couldn't help, laugh at this before he looked out towards the beautiful lights that seemed to decorate every home and almost every tree of the Kingdom.

It's twinkling lights remind Lance of the stars above and the moon the hung over him allowed him to see the lands that stretched beyond. It was a beautiful sight, one that Lance is addicted to look at and couldn't help the spread of happiness in his soul. 

“My Prince, what are you doing out here? And with no shoes and gloves?” Came a voice, making Lance shiver from the love he could hear in the tone. 

“Knight Takeshi Shirogane, snow is my friend it would not give me such agony.” Lance sang, twirling around to see his amused Knight. Dark armor that was black almost shined in the moon light and silver eyes glowed as they looked at him. 

“I cannot help to want to protect you from anything, My Prince.” Shiro informed, making Lance snicker as he trotted over to Shiro. Already having clawed armored hands to wrap around him, before he guided him back inside. 

Lance pouted, but he allowed to be brought back inside his large room as Shiro closed the glass doors behind them. While the other pulled the ocean blue curtains over the glass doors, Lance walked over to the booming fire place in order to sit on the large pillows that sat before it. The warmth of the flame warmed his slightly chilled skin and Lance couldn't help the purrs of content. 

The sounds of armors coming off rang through the room and Lance sighed in relief as he snuggled into his large sitting pillows. The sounds of the crackling fire was almost like a small lullaby and Lance allowed himself to to become entranced by the dancing flames. 

“You know, this is how I first saw you.” Shiro explained, joining the prince from behind and gentle caressing his short locks of hair. Lance turned a little red, for the moment was the finest of the Prince. It was late at night and Lance had gotten into a round with Allura and his father. 

Shortly after, he went into his room and cried in frustration at how he was being treated by the two. Thinking him still a baby than a Prince and the second successor of the throne. But, Lance knew at the time he would never be King for Allura would be taking up the mantle of Queen and ruler of Altea. It is what the people wanted and... it is what his family wanted and it pained him to admit that he... was just a replacement. 

The prince could still remember how he was sprawled on the pillow, tears still falling and yet no noise coming out. Lance was so wrapped up in his emotions he didn't hear the door to his chambers open and a silent figure walk in. It was too the point, where he didn't notice until gentle hands lifted him up and allowed him to face the other. 

Lance could still remember the first thing that Shiro had said to him. 

“Please do not cry, My Prince. For a being such as yourself should only cry tears of joy and never tears of sorrow.” 

“Not my greatest moments, but then again... we had many embarrassing moments together.” Lance mused, making Shiro laugh as he pulled Lance closer to his person. 

“Remember the moment where you wanted to get me that flower? And, you didn't realize the flower I wanted was a carnivorous one?” Lance snickered, watching a blush cover Shiro's face as he looked towards the side of the room. Where a beautiful blue flower was held, but looking closer you can see the plant move and snicker as the knight looked upon it. 

To Lance, it was hilarious seeing Shiro come through the door. Scratches, bite marks and cuts all around his person with even bits of his armor gone. Holding the flower and presenting it to Lance, who burst out in laughter as he was able to calm the creature before thanking his Knight for the best gift he's ever gotten. Because, this gift was something that was thought over and fought, in order to get to him and make him happy. 

Anyone would treasure it. 

“You know... I also remember the day I told you I loved you.” Lance informed, getting Shiro to smile fondly as the two leaned into each other and kissed. 

Their relationship has been a secret from all for a Knight and Prince doing what they are, was something that was frowned upon. Even Allura doesn't know what Lance and Shiro do behind closed doors. To be honest, the only one who did was a maid who works hard in keeping their secret and spreading false rumors to bring attention away from them. 

Lance had rushed to his Knight's side in a flurry of emotions. Allura had sent him off, as if he was her Knight, to battle a creature that had been plaguing a land to the north. But, while the creature was slain, Shiro didn't come out unscathed and Lance had burst through the doors to see Shiro laying on the bed. His skin pale, his bangs white and for one of his arms.... to be charred black. 

“I remember it... you saying that helped me pull through in order to tell you that I loved you back.” Shiro informed, making the two kiss again. Allowing the warmth of their lips touching to soothe the slight ache they felt. For it was that moment, where they were almost torn apart. Lance had spoke it into Shiro's ears, begging for him to make it through and just a short few days later, Shiro did and was able to tell him the words Lance had wanted to hear. 

“My Prince.... there is something I wish to tell you.” Shiro spoke, making Lance tilt his head as his hands were taken into Shiro's own. 

“What is it?” Lance whispered, watching as Shiro looked both determined and fearless. 

“Lance, on this Yule eve, I want to tell you how much I've fallen for you.” Shiro informed, slowly lifting up and bringing his lover with him as he stared at Lance's beautiful eyes. 

“I love your Kindness, for it reaches all no matter who they are or what they are. You give kindness to the little mice and even the enemies of the nation.” Shiro whispered, remembering how Lance had saved a couple mice from drowning in a river and how he spared an enemy of the Kingdom who was just trying to get his family to safety. And so many more times he was able to see his lover show kindness to those who weren't even worth it. 

“I love your Determination, one that can't seem to be stop no matter the obstacles in your way.” Shiro chuckled. Lance was stubborn, something that many began to see as he worked to better his Kingdom. When the third district were having trouble with the water and it seemed like repairs wouldn't be for months, did he personally come down to see the problem. Once he did, he went to the council and King Alfor to demand that the third district be repaired. Almost burning down the corrupt council members when they turned their nose in helping the poorest of the Kingdom. 

On that day he got people to start repairs on the water system and in just four days Lance was greeted with hand made gifts of gratitude. To Shiro, it was amusing to see them almost ignore the King and Princess Allura as they gave their Prince praises. 

Because of it, more and more people went to Lance for help and no matter what Lance would make sure to help. Even if he was the one to do the dirty work. It made him beloved by the smaller working of the Kingdom, something that Shiro knew was a powerful thing. 

“You're wit and intelligence was another. Even when people think you don't have any.” Shiro mused, getting Lance to snicker as he gave the other a sly grin. 

Many would underestimate Lance, thinking he was just some spoiled Prince who didn't know any better. And Lance, the sly Prince, would let them believe that. He'll allow them to fall into his maks of the 'baby' Prince and let their enemies guard fall. He would research and plan, before striking and viciously stand over his enemies to show them his might. 

Shiro still believes that was one of the reasons why the Kingdom of Galra allied themselves to Altea. For Lance was not only able to find several corrupt officials, he showed his power by humiliating them in public before dragging them kicking and screaming towards the dungeons for punishment. Doing all of this in a Kingdom that watched with amusement and glee. 

“Actually now that I think about it. Lance is the one that cemented the alliance.” Shiro thought, remembering how Lance spoke with Prince Lotor and Prince Keith. Talking to them about the good of the Kingdom, involving them in the political talks. All the while the Emperor and his generals were watching, with something of respect for the Prince. 

It was the reason why they will only speak unless Prince Lance was there as well. 

“But... what I most adore from you is your love. The one that has room for so many and continues to have room. You're like an open ocean.” Shiro whispered, making Lance blush and melt with every word his lover was telling him. 

“Lance... I love you so much... and I always want to stay by your side...” Shiro spoke, kissing the others delicious lips. Making Lance hum in delight before they pulled away. 

“On this Yule Eve, will you give me the present of becoming mine?” Shiro asked, revealing the small ring that was in his hand. 

It was a special ring, one that Shiro made himself with white gold, sparkling sapphires and a black pearl to represent them. Lance felt tears slide down his face he stared at the ring and he couldn't help the shaking his hands as they grasped Shiro's hand that held the beautiful ring. 

“I-I... oh shiro. Yes, yes... no matter what I would always say yes.” Lance cried, making Shiro burst with happiness and joy. Carefully, he placed the ring on Lance's finger, kissing it gently before kissing his sobbing lover. 

“I love you Shiro.” 

“I love you too My Prince.” 

They would still face many more challenges, but they would do it together. For even before a ring was placed, they knew that they belonged to each other always. 

“And that was the story of the Prince and Knight!” 

“Aawww, it's already over?” 

“Yes, it's time for bed guys! Don't you want Santa to come and give your presents?”

“Fine, but you need to continue what happened afterwards Lance!” 

“Fine! Fine! Off you go gremlins!” Lance ordered, pushing his siblings to bed. Tucking them in and kissing them goodnight. He watched them slowly drift off into dream land, quietly closing the door before going back into the living room. 

“A little creative there.” came a voice, making Lance smirk when he felt a large and warmer body slide against his side. Bringing him into his arms and wrapping them around the fluffiest purple blanket they owned in the apartment. 

“Heh, I want to surprise the family when they come home tomorrow and hear about the Prince and Knight's engagement.” Lance smirked, looking at the beautiful white, blue and black ring that nestled onto his finger. Glowing in the light of the Christmas Tree that sat in the side of the room. Presents already nestled onto the tree and more waiting to be placed by 'Santa'. 

“And people say you aren't clever.” Shiro laughed, resting his head onto his lover's shoulder. 

“I wonder where they get the thought.” Lance teased, giving him an innocent look before kissing him on the lips. 

“Merry Christmas Shiro.” 

“Merry Christmas Lance.”


End file.
